Yu-Gi-Oh: The Forgotten Pharoah
by The Jagdpanther
Summary: Shorty after defeating Aigami everyone left to follow their dreams, but now a new evil arises that will bring them all back together. While they try to take it on they will learn new things about each other and maybe some romance will bloom. (GX cards will be included in some cases)


K **here's my first attempt at a Yu-gi-oh duel monsters series. Please let me know what you think. R &R**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the card game.**

"Keep digging boys it's close, I can feel it!" A large man in a tan hat yelled to a group of Arabic men in Islamic white clothing with shovels. They were in a distant section in the Valley of the Kings searching for a forgotten tomb.

"Do you really think we'll find it, Isaac?" The dark-haired man with shades asked him as he took a sip of his canteen. Isaac looked at him with a frown, "You doubt it exists Hikoi?"

Hikoi crossed his arms, "Not at all." Then he hesitated before voicing his thoughts, "It's just there's so much we don't know about this tomb. Heck the only reason we know about it is because that empty tomb we found a month ago slightly mentioned it."

"Ha!" Isaac laughed slapping the man on the back causing him to wince, "You worry too much, Hikoi. In a few short hours, we'll be cracking open another tomb and this time we'll be famous! Then you can get rub all that money in your ex-wife's face."

Hikoi narrowed his eyes, if there was one thing that set him off more than anything it was his ex-wife. She had left him for some hot shot billionaire despite them being married for ten years! "Soon, Lucy, you'll see just how big a mistake you made." He whispered to himself.

They were interrupted when one of the workers began yelling something is Arabic. Isaac raised an eyebrow, "What on earth is he babbling about?"

Hikoi listened intently since he was the interpreter. Then his eyes widened before turning back to Isaac, "He, says he's found it!"

"Are you serious!?" The big man yelled.

His friend nodded, "Positive." With that they ran to the man who had been yelling. He was a fair distance away from the group but when they finally reached him they saw he had revealed the symbol of a snake and key. The pair grinned before yelling at the men to clear away more of the sand. A few hours later they saw that it was in fact the entrance to the tomb.

Isaac looked around for a key hole or someway to enter to the tomb. "No way to get in." He said a after a few minutes of searching. Then he grinned, "Then I guess we make our own entrance. "Vlad, do your thing!" From the group of men that had gathered around came a young man with brown hair who was holding a box that said Dynamite on it. Vlad smirked as he set up his tools while everyone got clear. A few minutes later he pushed down on a plunger.

 **KABOOM!**

The explosion kicked up a cloud of smoke and sand blinding the group for a few minutes before it dissipated. Looking up Isaac smiled, there where the entrance had been was now a large hole. Looking around he saw everyone was still recovering from the blast, with a frown he started barking orders, "Alright you lot get up and get us some rope!" The group snapped out of their shock and quickly ran to get rope and an anchor to tie it to. He turned back to the hole wearing a smirk, "We're going down there."

A few minutes later they had taken one of the large boxes of dynamite and tied the rope to it. Now Isaac was slowly making his way down the rope while the men made sure the box didn't follow him. He climbed down the rope for a few minutes before his foot touched something solid, looking down he saw it was a stone floor. With a smile, he let go of the rope and pulled out a flashlight to look around though all he could see was an empty room with an archway that led to somewhere else. Looking back up he called to the others, "Seems pretty empty! There's an archway that could lead us to some treasure though. Hikoi, Vlad get down here and bring a few men with you.

Up on top Hikoi nodded to Vlad and began barking orders for a few of them to come with them. As he moved towards the hole he got the feeling that someone besides the men were watching him. Looking up he saw a dark figure on a horse in the distance then as if he knew Hikoi was looking at him he took off. He pondered on it for a second before shaking his head and headed back towards the hole.

Sometime later the three men and five workers were walking down a hallway that was on the other side of the archway. They walked until they came to a large room with three passage ways on the other side, sharing a glance the three men spilt up with two workers following Isaac and one following Vlad and Hikoi each.

The rooms they came to were very similar in nature with a large altar on the far side of the room holding a sarcophagus and elevated arena in the middle. Searching the sarcophagus, they found there were mummies inside each holding an ankh which they all took despite the worker's protests. After searching the rooms a little more they continued their way through the tomb until they all met back at another large room.

"So, you two found ankhs as well?" Isaac asked as the other two showed him theirs, "What do you make of this Hikoi?" Turning to the man who was examining his.

Hikoi didn't reply for a few minutes until he finally looked away from the ankh, "Given that we each found one of these and they were each in sarcophagi which I think held this pharaoh's closest guards. I feel that these are keys to this pharaoh's true tomb, through that door." He turned and pointed his hand and flash light at a door in front of them that had three key holes that matched their ankhs.

"Let's go say hello then." Isaac told them holding up his ankh. Wearing smirks his accomplices held up theirs as well and the three went to insert them into the key holes. Once they were inserted the three shared a glance before turning them. There was a silence before the room began to rumble and the door began to open.

Once the door was open they lit up the room with their flashlights to reveal a layout like the previous rooms but with three smaller altars below a large golden one that held a black sarcophagus. The three smiled widely before Isaac spoke, "We've done it boys! We've found the forgotten tomb of Mamnue Wahid!"

"We're gonna be rich!" Vlad yelled, "We're gonna be famous!" He said giving Isaac a high five in glee.

Hikoi shook his head before looking back at the altar. Then his eyes narrowed as he looked closer before his eyes widened, "Why is that sarcophagus covered in chains?" Isaac and De Bios stopped celebrating and looked as well. Before either could speak however they heard a dark chuckling.

"Unfortunately for you three you will never find out. Take them!" They heard a voice say before all three of them had their heads covered and they were dragged away screaming and struggling.

"Ahhh!" A boy yelled falling out of bed and onto the floor. "Ow." He muttered rubbing his head. Looking up he saw the sun was just coming out.

"Are you ok, Yugi? I heard you yell." A voice asked. Looking towards his door Yugi saw it was his Grandpa. "Oh, I'm fine Grandpa. Just a bad dream."

His Grandpa raised an eyebrow, "Ok then, Yugi. Well since your up why don't you come down and get some breakfast so we can open up the shop?"

Yugi nodded, "Sure, I'll be down soon." Grandpa Moto nodded before shutting the door.

With his Grandpa gone Yugi got up and started to get ready, but while he was he began to think about the dream he was having before waking up. It started out with Tea smiling at him and him running towards her, then a man in a black robe grabbed her from behind and took her away. He had tried to reach her and stop the man but they had disappeared then the ground seemed to disappear and he began falling. After that he had woken up. He knew it was just a dream, but it felt so real.

Then he had a thought, should I call Tea just to be sure? Nah she's probably just got to bed. Besides it was just a dream, right? He chuckled to himself, "I'm leaning too into this dream." With that he finished getting ready and headed down stairs.

Later that day he was in the back of the game shop trying to come up with a new game like he promised his friends he would when they were talking about their plans after high school. Currently he was reading a book to get some inspiration.

"Oh, Yugi! You have a visitor!" His Grandpa called from the store front

"Huh?" He asked bookmarking the page and putting the book down.

"Hah, it's been a while, Yuge." A voice called from the entry way that led to the shop. Looking up Yugi saw a tall boy with blonde hair wearing a blue jacket with a white undershirt and jeans.

"Ha, Joey!" He yelled running to his friend and giving him a hug which Joey returned.

Joey chuckled, "Man I didn't think you'd miss me this much."

Yugi smiled stepping back "Well you are my best friend."

"True." He nodded smiling back.

"So, what are you doing here, Joey? I thought you were a pro duelist now?" Yugi asked leading him back to the table he had been sitting at. It had been about three months since the incident with Aigami.

"I am, I got a sponsor and everything. I just thought I'd drop by since the dueling season doesn't start for another month or so. I also wanted to see, Serenity." Joey answered sitting down.

Yugi nodded in understanding, "I gotcha."

"So, what about you, Yuge? How's all the game developing stuff coming." Then his gaze shifted to the book on the table. Picking it up he read the title, "Hidden History of the War of the Roses. What's that got to do with games? Unless you're making a war game?"

He shook his head, "No nothing like that. You see recent research shows that a form of duel monsters appeared in Europe during that period before it disappeared a few years after."

"Really?" Joey asked intrigued. Anything that had to do with duel monsters interested him.

"Yeah it was like a mix of that duel we had with the, Para-Dox brothers, and the Deck Master ruled we had when, Noah, kidnapped us." Yugi told him trying to explain it.

"Huh?" Joey replied trying to remember the duel against the rhyming brothers. Then he put his fist in his palm, "Oh, yeah! With that giant labyrinth field."

"Uh huh." Yugi nodded, "But they used lots of other fields. A lot like field spells now that I think about it, with all the power boosts and advantages they could give certain monsters. "

"Wow, Yuge that sounds awesome! So how far are you on making this game?" Joey said excitedly.

"Well you see." Yugi began before scratching the back of his head nervously, "I've only just started and there's still a lot I need to research. So, not too far. Sorry."

"Ah, don't worry about it, Yuge, I understand." Joey said seeing his friends face fall a little, "So, how's, Tristian doing?" He asked he hadn't spoken to his best friend in a while and was interested to know what he was doing.

"Oh, he's doing fine. He works at the repair shop downtown as a Dueldisk and motorcycle mechanic." Yugi told him.

"What!? I thought his dad was making him work in his factory?" Joey asked surprised nearly falling out of his chair.

"Yeah that's what he told us, but after he fixed up your Dueldisk word got around and people started asking him to fix theirs too. After a while the repair shop offered to hire him and his dad agreed as long as he makes good money." Yugi explained clearly happy about his friend's situation.

"Wow, that's amazing I'll have to go see him later. It seems we're all really following are dreams. That reminds me I heard from, Tea, and she says everything is going well." He chucked, "Seems all that practicing she did has paid off."

Yugi smiled before he remembered his dream and his smile faltered. He tried to hide it but Joey noticed it, "What's wrong dude?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Joey." He lied with a fake smile.

Joey wasn't having any of it, "Come on, Yuge, we both know you're a terrible liar. We're friends, right? You can tell me anything."

Yugi sighed. He was right besides maybe Joey could help him, "Ok, Joey. Well this morning I had a dream about, Tea."

"A dream about, Tea?" He smiled wide slightly freaking Yugi out, "Oh, you dog, Yugi, I knew you had it in you. You two weren't doing anything you'd wanna tell uncle, Joey, about, were you?" He now had an arm around Yugi wearing a sly smirk.

Yugi's face was beat red as he pushed Joey away, "Joey!"

Joey laughed "Haha. Oh, I'm just messing with you, Yuge." Then he saw Yugi's serious face, "Ok, I'll lay off, so what was it really about?"

Yugi shook his head at his friend's antics before turning back to his friend his blush now gone. As he told Joey about his dream he saw him listening intently, "That's some crazy dream, Yuge."

"Yeah." The spikey haired teen nodded.

"You called, Tea, about it?" Joey asked.

Yugi shook his head, "Nah, I thought about it earlier but decided against it. I mean it's just a dream."

"Right." Joey nodded though he looked a bit unsure. After all the crazy things that they had been through in the last three years he knew better then to completely disregard an ominous dream. "Still I would just call her and see how she's doing it's probably been a while since you talked to her."

Yugi thought about it before nodding, "You're right. I'll call her tonight since she probably still asleep."

"Don't wanna earful for waking her up." Joey chuckled and Yugi nodded joining him.

 **And that's chapter one. What did you guys think? Please let me know in a review. If anyone has any ideas let me know and I might use them. Next chapter will be put up when I get around to it, truthfully I don't like making deadlines because I never end up meeting them.**


End file.
